The Adventures of Sooty
|re-release date = |running time = 62 minutes |catalogue number = VC1049 |rating = }}The Adventures of Sooty is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection and Thames Video on 17th February 1986. It got repackaged by Thames Video Collection in 3rd November 1986. it contains four episodes from "The Sooty Show". Description Countless millions of children have grown up with Sooty, surely one of the most enduring television favourites of all time. Here are four exciting adventures which feature Sooty and his mischievous playmates Sweep the Spaniel and Soo the Panda. Food has been mysteriously disappearing and "Sherlock Sooty" takes on the case. Sooty then has a house guest as "Snuffles the Rabbit Comes to Stay". In "The Magic Show", Sooty and his long-suffering human companion Matthew entertain their friends, and with experience under their belt, try a major produciton with a "Sooty Panto". Episodes * Sherlock Sooty * Snuffles the Rabbit Comes To Stay * The Magic Show * Sooty Panto Trivia * There is an extremely rare pre-Cert release of this VHS in September 1984 which was distributed by Thorn EMI and released under the Thames Video label. Credits Opening (Original 1986 release) (with no trailer) (Version 1) * Warning screen (1985-1986) * The Video Collection logo (1985-1986) * Thames Video logo (1978-1992) * The Sooty Show intro * Start of The Adventures of Sooty (1986) * Start of Sherlock Sooty (1981) Closing (Original 1986 release) (with no trailer) (Version 1) * End of Sooty Panto (1981) * The Sooty Show closing credits * End of The Adventures of Sooty (1986) * Thames Colour Production logo * Thames Video logo (silent) (1978-1992) * The Video Collection logo (1985-1986) Opening (Original 1986 release) (with no trailer) (Version 2) * Warning screen (1986-1990) * Thames Video Collection logo (1986-1990) * The Sooty Show intro * Start of The Adventures of Sooty (1986) * Start of Sherlock Sooty (1981) Closing (Original 1986 release) (with no trailer) (Version 2) * End of Sooty Panto (1981) * The Sooty Show closing credits * End of The Adventures of Sooty (1986) * Thames Video Collection logo (1986-1990) Opening (Rare 1986 release) (with no trailer) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Thames Video logo (1978-1992) * The Sooty Show intro * Start of The Adventures of Sooty (1986) * Start of Sherlock Sooty (1981) Closing (Rare 1986 release) (with no trailer) * End of Sooty Panto (1981) * The Sooty Show closing credits * End of The Adventures of Sooty (1986) * Thames Colour Production logo * Thames Video logo (silent) (1978-1992) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Gallery The-Adventures-Of-Sooty-Vhs-Video.jpg The-Adventures-Of-Sooty-Vhs-Video (1).jpg The-Adventures-Of-Sooty-Vhs-Video-_57.jpg The-Adventures-Of-Sooty-Vhs-Video-_57 (1).jpg The Adventures of Sooty (UK VHS 1986) Cassette with Thames Video Collection.jpg The Adventures of Sooty (UK VHS 1986) Cassette.jpg The Adventures of Sooty (UK VHS 1986) front cover with Thames Video Collection.png The Adventures of Sooty (UK VHS 1986) Back cover and spine with Thames Video Collection.png The Adventures of Sooty (UK VHS 1986) 1990 Re-release cassette.jpg Joblot-of-thomas-the-tank-engine-Tots-tv- 57 (2).jpg Category:Sooty Category:The Sooty Show Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Thames Video Category:Thames Video Collection Category:1986 VHS Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Kaleidoscope Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:Matthew Corbett (Sooty Presenter) Category:Futurevision Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995